1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional main (vessel) stent graft typically includes a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material, sometimes called graft cloth, defining a lumen to which the stent rings are coupled. Main stent grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vessels.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a main stent graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention.
Main stent grafts with custom side openings are sometimes fabricated to accommodate the particular vessel structure of each individual patient. Specifically, as the location of branch vessels emanating from a main vessel, e.g., having the aneurysm, varies from patient to patient, main stent grafts are fabricated with side openings customized to match the position of the branch vessels of the particular patient. However, custom fabrication of main stent grafts is relatively expensive and time consuming.